


Deadweight

by DamonSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Doctor Oikawa Tooru, Doctor/Patient, Drug Abuse, Other, both are in their 20s, happy ending i think, hospital au, idk i didnt think this through before i started, im an angst god now, kindaichi is a bitch, sad boi iwa-chan, will update as often as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonSenpai/pseuds/DamonSenpai
Summary: Iwaizumi's life of abuse and bad relationships have all taken part in leading on the path to where he is now. He has always felt less than everyone else and when he starts to realize that his current boyfriend, Kindaichi, doesn't care about him either, he makes a rash decision, ending with him in the hospital. In the hosptial, he meets another boy like him, and starts to believe that maybe not everyone is bad after all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Deadweight

**Author's Note:**

> i felt the need for angst so i just started to write some myself. i didnt really think the plot through before i started writing, so if it stops making sense, thats probably why. i will try to update as much as possible.

_“Hey, Iwaizumi, it's me again. Kindaichi. This is probably like the third time I have tried to call you this week. And... Uh….. I was going to tell you this in person but since you won't answer, I guess I’ll just say it now… I’m breaking up with you… Its not because of you, it’s just that i found someone else that I connect with more… so yeah... I hope you find someone better and i hope that you are okay right now. Goodbye, I guess.”_

Iwaizumi deleted the message, tears streaming down his red cheeks. _I knew it. I knew he didn’t care. Why would he? No one else ever has._ He felt so much but at the same time his face was going numb as he made his way to the medicine cabinet. He took out the bottle of his meds and struggled to open it for a minute, his hands shaking and wet with tears. Finally, he heard the click and took off the cap, pouring the pills out into his hand. He swallowed them with the cup of water that he had carelessly left on the counter earlier. _Im just deadweight. No one really needs me. Just deadweight._ Those were his last thoughts as his vision started to blur and everything went black.

~~~

Iwaizumi woke up with a start and tried to get up, before realizing his arm was stuck to something.  _ What’s happening? Where am I?  _ After he calmed down, he became aware of a machine beeping and looked to his right to see a heart monitor. He looked around the rest of the small room and noted some of the things he saw: a lot of medical equipment against the wall near the door, a large window on the wall next to his bed overlooking a garden and a small bathroom in the corner.  _ A hospital, huh. So I’m still alive then.  _ He sat there for a second, zoned out, when a knock on the door brought him back to present time.

“Come in?” Iwaizumi managed. Not even a minute after the words had left his mouth, a tall, lanky boy with messy brown hair came in.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” His voice was loud, but not terribly so, just like the rustle of dried leaves in the fall. “Its so lonely here!”

“Woah, is that a volleyball?” the boy gestured towards the multicolored ball at the foot of Iwaizumi’s bed. “Oh, right I forgot, my name’s Oikawa!”

“I’m Iwaizumi,” he said, moving around on the bed so that his feet hung off the side. He then grabbed the volleyball from beneath him and passed it to Oikawa. “Yeah, it's volleyball.”

“I love watching volleyball, and I’ve always wanted to learn how to play myself! Wait, Iwa-chan, maybe you can teach me?”

“I don’t know… Alright, alright, fine,” Iwaizumi watched as the other boy started to pout. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Oikawa’s overenthusiasm was kind of endearing and being around him made Iwaizumi a little less sad. 

  
  



End file.
